


Someday

by stuckybarnes



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Author's POV, Dysphoria, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, POV Original Character, Poetry, Queer Character, Slam Poem, Slam Poetry, Spoken Word, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckybarnes/pseuds/stuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original poem in my point of view about the struggles of growing up transgender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> this poem i wrote is about the struggles of growing up as a transgender teenager, as experienced by myself and millions of others children who face these issues with a single common goal in mind: happiness.

Someday 

someday i'll wake up happy  
to the smell of pancakes  
next to the person i love in the home we share 

someday i'll be grown. someday i'll have all the tattoos and piercings i want, and,  
god, the body i want.

someday i'll realize that  
people with insecurities do not have the right to take them out on me. 

someday i'll learn  
that not everyone will be completely happy with me. because girls are disrespected as girls and more so if they want to be men.

because the world is a double-standard  
and i am stuck in the middle of it.

because i'm told men are dominant.  
but if i say i'm a man i should stop kidding around  
and take a step back  
that's the world i'm looking at. 

someday things will be ok.

and i'm sorry if i'm angry and sorry that i curse a lot.  
it's just that i can't help but be  
mad  
when the world fucked me over without my consent.

someday i'll wake up to smiles instead of dysphoria and  
someday i'll wake up and be flat-chested without the risk of suffocating by wearing a binder overnight. 

someday there won't be the risk of dying of a punctured lung courtesy of my binder that keeps my heart intact at the expense of my chest.

but that's okay! because dying of a punctured lung is much quicker than the death some people wish on us. 

on us trans kids who want nothing more than to feel like a boy and talk like a boy and act like a boy and, fuck, be seen as a boy. 

someday. 

oh, yes, one day, i will be sitting on my ratty couch with the person i love. we'll be watching old cartoons in our boxers that we finally feel right wearing. and we'll laugh and sing and have bright colors on our walls and we'll rename all our household objects that deserve to be renamed. 

we'll have pets we sleep with and we'll read poems and listen to music and go shirtless out in public in the hot summer air with scars under our pectorals. we'll snuggle in close in our itchy knit sweaters during winter and 

someday i'll be a boy that "counts" to you.

someday i won't worry about people who wish us harm and you better believe i'll respect women because of this radical notion that they are human. and i'll be a gentleman and 

someday i'll wake up happy  
to the smell of pancakes  
next to the person i love in the home we share.

-l.v.m.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that. feel free to leave feedback, it helps.


End file.
